


If You Call for Me

by TheShyGirlinPurple



Category: All Time Low
Genre: All Time Low fic, Comforting Jack Barakat, Jack Barakat and Alex Gaskarth romantic or platonic, Sick Alex, Sick Alex Gaskarth, Sickfic, warning for vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirlinPurple/pseuds/TheShyGirlinPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets sick in the middle of the night and Jack comes to his rescue.  Cute sick comfort thing. This is my first fic for All Time Low so please be kind I'm still getting the hang of this. Can be viewed as romantic or platonic. Probably kind of a pre-slash thing. One-shot. This was a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Call for Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this probably has a ton of mistakes and it's kind of rushed but I really wanted to get it up tonight because I promised I'd get the next chapter of I'll Always Come up tomorrow. I'm sorry but I hope you like it.

The hotel room was dark and was spinning as Alex opened his eyes. Immediately he noted something was off. He stared blankly ahead trying to figure out what was wrong. A sharp pain spreading up through his stomach answered the question and he curled in on himself trying to lessen the pain if only a little. Alex didn’t like being sick and throwing up was about the last thing he felt like doing right now especially in such a nice room. He felt foolish as tears pricked his eyes. There are far worse things in the world than being sick and he knew that, he’d been through many of them. It seemed silly and weak to cry over something so stupid. Inhaling slowly he tried to blink away any tears hiding in the corers of his eyes. Even though he knew no one could see just having cried at all seemed to make him feel ashamed because even if nobody else knew he would and that was enough. He began to squeeze his eyes shut as the spinning of the room (which he had almost forgotten about) appeared to pick up speed.   
The next thing Alex knew he was blinking his eyes open again a few hours later. The surprise of having fallen asleep wore off and in seconds it was replaced with a nauseous feeling spreading through his stomach. Before he could even think about moving he suddenly found himself expelling last night’s dinner all of himself and the hotel comforter. As he began to dry heave he felt his defenses begin to fall. He felt awful and he was tired and he was covered in vomit that smelled horrid; he was done. The tears he had forced back earlier started to fall and he no longer felt the need to hold himself together. He was desperate for some sort of comfort and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to help himself in this state. Knowing Jack was in the next room over he decided now was the time to call for help.   
Jack’s eyes blinked open slowly and he looked around confused for whatever caused him to wake at 2 in the mourning. His heart dropped as he heard the voice calling out his name through the paper thin walls. He immediately recognized the voice as Alex though he rarely heard the level of desperation and apparent weakness in his older friend’s voice. He stumbled out of the bed and grabbed a key card (the boys all gave each other a copy of their keys in case they got locked out) of the dresser. He hurried next door without even putting a robe on over his pajamas and shoved open the door. Alex was rarely one to show weakness so he was not going to risk taking too long. The sight that met him nearly broke his heart. His friend was drenched in a vile mixture of sweat vomit and tears, his skin seemed even paler than normal and his hair fell limp, clinging to his face.   
Thinking fast Jack grabbed Alex’s suitcase from the corner and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He then carefully walked over to Alex who had gone into some kind of silent haze and ran a hand through his hair as he softly hushed him. “It’s alright, you’re okay.” He hummed softly as he guided his weepy bandmate into the small toilet attached to the room. “We’re going to get you into some new clothes okay?” Jack kept whispering so as not to make Alex’s obvious headache worse.   
“Okay,” Alex rasped back nodding and looking for all the world like a child trying to follow instructions. Jack smiled a bit, just glad that he had finally gotten a response. They slowly began the process of changing while Jack supported almost all of Alex’s weight. With the new clothes Jack took one of the soft white wash clothes and wiped Alex’s face and arms before pulled the shirt over his friend’s head. He knew they had a guard out in the hall in case of emergencies and this seemed like a good time to use him.   
“I’ll be right back,” Jack assured Alex as he slowly lowered him onto the tiled floor next to the toilet in case the need to be sick should arose again. “This will only take a minute.” A small nod from Alex was all the encouragement he needed and he darted out of the room into the hall. Waving his arm he caught the attention of the guard halfway down the long corridor. Without much fuss he managed to get fresh bedding traded for the old by an annoyed looking maid with gray hair and frown lines and a thermometer as well as some over the counter medication that they probably had in their bags anyways. He returned to find Alex half asleep over the toilet looking rather wilted. He had however stopped crying so Jack counted it as a win. He slid the thermometer into Alex’s mouth before he could protest. After it beeped he took it out to read. “99.9,” he announced. “A fever but not bad,” he tried to offer an encouraging smile. Alex only hummed in agreement. Slowly Jack guided his sleepy friend back to the clean bed and laid him down under the thick maroon comforter. A seconds’ hesitation and he crawled in behind him and arranged Alex so they were spooning. “This alright?” he asked cautiously looking down to Alex’s eyes already closed.   
“Perfect,” he answered quietly “thank you, you know you don’t have to.” He mumbled without opening his eyes.  
“I don’t mind although there are a lot of other places I’d rather be than your bed.” He smirked.   
“Whatever you say Barakat,” he shot back sleepily.   
"If you call for me I'll always come help,"Alex just grinned knowing his best friend would be better soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So it didn't really turn out like I wanted it to but I hope you liked it. This is my first time writing for this fandom so I apologize for any ooc or anything. Idk if I should continue writing for this fandom or not, feel free to tell me what you think. Sorry again if it feels rushed or has tons of mistakes. Thanks! Love, Abby  
> @iseeagirlwithbrightredhair I hope you liked it <3


End file.
